All the things he said
by Darkys in the sky
Summary: Bella was coming back to forks for her high School reunion eight years after she left, leaving everything behind including the love of her life, Edward Cullen. She wants to be indifferent to her neverending feelings for him, because he was over her, long time ago, but is not easy when the men you've love the most is in front of you, single.


Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My panic attack was going stronger by the minute, I was just staring directly at my luggage Whit all my clothes in it, and nothing seemed good enough to wear when you're about to see you ex-boyfriend that you think is still the live of your life and that fucked up every relationship that you had after him.

I know, I should be freaking out of this, he'll probably show with his wife and tell everyone about their beautiful children, but I could not help overthinking the fact that maybe if I wore something flashy or shiny or maybe sexy he will notice me and leave his wife and tell me he always loved me.

Silly me to think that, I also know that, but you know how it is.

So at the end I decided I wouldn't give the situation such importance, I took a simple blue dress, fishnets and a pair of boots, because maybe I could not get Edward Cullen to like me, but I still had the chance to get something tonight. Besides, it was my first time in Forks after more than eight years, and I'll be stupid of me not enjoy it.

The little reunion was in a hotel restaurant, with candlelights in every table and lightbulbs in the ceiling that gave a yellow-ish scene to the walls and the space overall. There was a classy room reserved for our class by Jessica Stanley, former blass president and current lawyer in Seattle. She decided to have a few tables with candlelights, bottles of wine and champagne here and there and plates with snacks in every table; a huge sign I a wall read "Welcome classmates" in huge, glittery letters.

A few people were already happy with wine glasses in their hands, talking loudly and dressed up like is a classy New year's party in a fancy restaurant and not a reunion for former Forks highschool students in the most average restaurant in town. I a flashy pink dress I see Jessica, big smile, waving at everyone and speaking louder than everyone else.

Oh my God, are my eyes seeing what I think they're seeing? – she screamed and walked towards me as fast as her high heels allowed her, I opened my arms and greet her – Oh my God, I'm so glad you could make it, I thought you couldn't come because you had to works or something. Oh my God, oh my God!

Her excitement was rather contagious, so I was happy to get her heartwarming hug and to pay attention to the words coming out of her mouth faster than I remembered. I laughed and ended the hug.

Look at you! You look amazing – if possible,her smile grew bigger and she gave a little jump.

I know, thank you though! – she, she hasn't change at all. – come with me, I was just chatting with Angela and Ben, the newly married couple.

She guided me to one of the table full of snacks and a couple o bottles of wine and glasses. A lot more people were entering the room, looking for other people and taking glasses with them. When I got to my old group of friends I was greeted by my own glass full of dark liquid, I took the glass out of Ben's hand and took a sip of it, smiling gladly.

I guess someone's getting drunk tonight – Angela, one of my best friends in highschool smiled.

You know it – I answered and immediately hugged her, both our arms wrapped in each other's as we hadn't seem each other in more than two years. With my arms still wrapped in my friend I feel another set of arms around us and we laugh.

Oh, I'm so glad we're together again – Ben let out a loud laugh with his arms around us.

So now I can kick your ass for not going to my wedding – Angela took a step back and have me a killing dead ass annoyed look, my eyes went to the floor as I still didn't have the nedr to tell her why I missed her wedding.

I will make it up to you guys, we have this week together – I gave the my brightest smile and got them to smile with me.

Well Bella the look that I'm about to see on your face will be worth for not going to the wedding. Please, just turn to the door.

And there he was.

All tall and beautiful.

And I could breathe.

He was using a suit, blue shirt and black jacket and pants, shiny bronze hair that was messy and stylish at the same time. Everlong by the Foo Fighters was playing. All os the situation seemed to be in slow motion, he walked in, both hands in his pants pockets and his new friend , Emmett, just a step behind him. Ben was giggling and Jessica and Angela were murmuring something I was not able to understand, as all of my attention was set in the man in front of me.

He took his hands out of his pockets and smiled with excitement, he took a bottle of white wine and took a glass for himself. I was staring, too much, so before he could see me and I make everything awkward i trun around and face my friends, the all look at me expectingly, as is I'm about to burst into tears or make a fool of myself.

You guys, I'm okay – and I was. Sure, he looked amazing and stunningly gorgeous; but I've grown, I'm not the same person fell for him in highschool. I'm a grown woman and i can choose how to behave in front of my ex.

Well, I hope you are truly okay, because he's coming – Ben was actually enjoying the whole situation, he had a huge smile, the great difference from my other two friends, who just seemed dead worried that I could collapse I any moment.

Shit. He's coming. I swallow whole the liquid of my glass, I take the bottle, fill my glass again and take the whole thing.

Yeah, she's definitely getting drunk – Angela was amused with my drinking and giving worried glances coming and going from the person on my back to Jessica,who immediately weg back to her hostess role.

The one and only Edward Cullen – one would notice we were just staring at him by how surprised Jess sounded – look at you, all grown and handsome.

Hello Jessica – he was laughing lightly at her words, but stopped as soon as his eyes saw me. I don't know exactly the kimg of look he gave me, surprised sure, but also soft and warm and things I cannot put into words. My inside was shaking the whole time he stared at me, but he never said a word.

The whole group was silent, Emmett giving Edward a side smile. Jessica switching her shooked stare from me to Edward and Ben and Angela just having the time of the life drinking and laughing.

So yes, Bella is also here, which is good because the last we knew was that she was working so much she wouldn't make it – Jessica's fast-paced conversation saved me from saying something stupid.

Yes, I'm actually doing some work while I'm in Forks.

Oh, that's great, but surely that won't stop you from spending some time with old friends – I know what Ben intended to say. Me, spending time with Edward.

Of course not – Angela gave her husband a side look.

Well, I'm glad you could make it. We should catch up – Edward wanted to catch up to what? My failed relationships? My work? His wife?

Emmett gave a little fast and gave his friends a funny look – Actually, Edward is having an after reunion in his house when we're out of here. You guys should come, so Bella and Edward can catch up the proper way.

I could feel my cheeks turning red, I could hear Ben giggling and I could see in my ming Jessica and Angela looking shooked. Edward just gave me the most precious shy smile there was.

Yes, of course. You guys should come to my house after, like old times.

Man, do you still have video games or you're too adult for that?

The last question was from Ben to Edward, as when we were in highschool we were always in Edward's house, playing videos gamoa, eating homemade cookies and watching movies. The started talking about those times, but their voices faded away as I remembered those days differently, when watching movies I remember Edward's hands in mi thighs under the blanket, and when playing video games I remember sitting in his legs, feeling him whole against me, and when eating cookies I remember him licking crumbs from my lips.

Yes, it will definitely be fun to go back to his house.


End file.
